Geode - Sanctuary
The Geode - Sanctuary is the hub world of Geode. It prominently features the Sunseeker Spire, the building which the Geodians have made their home, from which all features related to Geode can be accessed. The outside of the Sanctuary is surrounded by a circular energy barrier that bars players from going far away from the Spire; glyphs on the barrier cycle around the Sanctuary, which translate to "BE THE LIGHT". The Sunseeker Spire is divided into 5 central floors, as well as 4 segments on the sides that are divided into 3 floors each. Notable features include the Mining Facility, Companion Ranch, Crystallogy Center, Bomber Royale Blastadium and Reliquary Research Center. Central Floors First Floor: Mining Facility The first floor is the Mining Facility, where players can enter the Chiseled Caverns and craft and upgrade modules. Portals into the Moonglow Grotto, Sunken Sunvault and Verdant Veins stand in the center of the facility. To the east, a Sunseeker Guard indicates a sign that is used in the caves to mark lairs; to the west are the Module Forge and Module Workbench, which are used to craft and upgrade modules for use in the caverns. Amberine stands in the center, between the cave portals. Paths to the first floors of the eastern and western segments and the storage area beneath the northern segment are available. Airavators up to and down from the Crafter's Commons can be found in each corner. Signs provide directions, which state: Second Floor: Crafter's Commons The second floor is Crafter's Commons, where players first spawn into the Sanctuary. It is primarily used to move between other locations. Paths to the first floor of the southern segment and second floors of all other segments are available, notably including the Companion Ranch to the east and Crystallogy Center to the west. Airavators up to Sunseeker Square and down to the Mining Facility can be found in each corner. Surrounding a Geodian Sun Goddess Statue in the center are a Trove Hub Portal, as well as a Green Transit Portal to ground level and a Blue Transit Portal to the Sunseeker Landing. Signs provide directions, which state: Third Floor: Sunseeker Square The third floor is Sunseeker Square, which is primarily used to move between other locations. Paths to the third floors of every segment are available, notably including the Bomber Royale Blastadium to the east and Reliquary Research Center to the west. Airavators up to the Observation Deck and down to Crafter's Commons can be found in each corner. Signs provide directions, which state: Fourth Floor: Observation Deck The fourth floor is the Observation Deck, which provides an open view of the rest of Geode, but has no notable features in itself. Airavators up from and down to Sunseeker Square can be found in each corner. Airavators up to and down from Sunseeker Landing can be found in the center. Signs provide directions, which state: Fifth Floor: Sunseeker Landing The fifth floor is Sunseeker Landing, which is used to return to Trove. Airavators up from and down to the Observation Deck can be found in the center; a Blue Transit Portal leading to the Crafter's Commons stands next to them. In the north, Sunseeker Guards greet players; going further leads to a Trove Hub Portal, as well as two Geoshuttles, one on the left and the other on the right, which can be entered. Kevin stands on top of the outer engine of the eastern Geoshuttle, and provides commentary on Geode. Signs provide directions, which state: In the north, signs state: The east, south and west are blocked by Sunseeker Guards, which warn players that they are not ready for Uber-10 and must continue training; however, they do not actually prevent players from moving past them. To the west are several crates and a single Geoshuttle, alongside a sign which states: Despite this, players can still move past the guard and sign and enter the Geoshuttle. Beneath Sunseeker Landing is a hidden room, the headquarters of Friend Circle; pathways inside are underneath the Geoshuttle docks on each side of the Landing. This room can also be seen while moving through the Airavators between the Observation Deck and Sunseeker Landing. There is nothing functional inside, although there are multiple Friends who will speak to the player. Northern Segment The northern segment of the Sunseeker Spire is entirely decorative and features various Sunseeker decor. The first and second floors have no notable features. An Airavator to higher floors can be seen to the left, and one to lower floors can be seen to the right. Beneath the main northern segment is an expansive storage area connected to the Mining Facility. Storage Area Beneath the northern segment is the storage area, which features various resource-based decorations. It includes nothing functional. The passage to the storage area splits into two paths, one to the left and one to the right, each leading to a three-floor storage segment. The left three segments store ore, while the right three segments store plants. A Sunseeker Guard bars players from entering, pointing out a sign which states: Despite this, players can explore the area unimpeded. Temple of the Sun The third floor of the northern segment is the Temple to the Sun. Lines of seats face the back of the room, where an altar to the Sun Goddess is displayed. There is nothing functional inside the Temple. A sign at the entrance states: Eastern Segment The eastern segment of the Sunseeker Spire features two functional rooms. The first floor has no notable features. An Airavator to higher floors can be seen to the left, and one to lower floors can be seen to the right. At the top of the eastern segment, on the roof of the third floor, Percival can be found viewing the world outside the barrier and comments on his observations. Companion Ranch The second floor of the eastern segment is the Companion Ranch, managed by Sunseeker Gabbro, where players can raise companions. To the left, Sunseeker Gabbro stands reading a book, accompanied by his Zepperay and Hoppet. To the right, his assistant Understudy Biol offers players a Geode adventure. In the center of the ranch are the Companion Trainer and Egg Incubator, which can be used to hatch and upgrade companions. To the right is the Forever Home Finder, which can be used to sell unneeded companions for Crystals; Gabbro's Froleek dances next to it. Signs at the entrance state: Bomber Royale Blastadium The third floor of the eastern segment is the Bomber Royale Blastadium, managed by Sunseeker Rowan, where players can train to fight the Shadows by participating in Bomber Royale. Sunseeker Rowan stands to the right advertising the Blastadium, while the Bomber Royale Merchant stands to the left offering Bomber Royale-themed rewards in exchange for Bomber Royale Coins. Signs at the entrance state: Southern Segment The southern segment of the Sunseeker Spire is mostly decorative and features various Geodian decor. The second and third floor have no notable features. An Airavator to higher floors can be seen to the left, and one to lower floors can be seen to the right. The first floor includes various basic utility items: A Barbershop, Trading Post, Community Chest and Rejuvenation Station. Western Segment The western segment of the Sunseeker Spire features two functional rooms. The first floor is entirely decorative. An Airavator to higher floors can be seen to the left, and one to lower floors can be seen to the right. At the bottom of the western segment, inside the floor are several crystals contained in glass domes, protected by Crystal Guardians that warn players not to touch them. Crystallogy Center The second floor of the western segment is the Crystallogy Center, managed by Sunseeker Lazul, where players can learn the Crystallogy profession. To the left, Sunseeker Lazul stands encouraging players to participate in Crystallogy. To the right, his assistant Sous-Chef Saltina offers players a Geode adventure. In the center is the Crystallogy Workbench where players can craft items with Crystallogy, and to the right is the Geodian Workbench where players can craft decorations and frameworks using recipes learned through Crystallogy. Signs at the entrance state: Reliquary Research Center The third floor of the western segment is the Reliquary Research Center, managed by Sunseeker Th'lan, where players can purchase and open Reliquaries. To the left, Sunseeker Th'lan provides various insight on the Reliquaries and Shadows. On the far left, Reliquary Merchant Thundros sells Reliquaries for Crystals. To the right, his assistant Relic Keeper Umber offers players a Geode adventure. In the center is the Reliquary Revealer where players can open Reliquaries they have obtained and filled for resources. Signs at the entrance state: Ground Level At the bottom of the Sunseeker Spire appears to be a large crack in the ground where the Spire is positioned, revealing a bright blue glow beneath the ground. A Lost Candy stands inside the cracks, which provides hints for players to help them get back up if they fell down accidentally. A green portal leads up to the Crafter's Commons. Category:Geode Category:Worlds